Mais Uma Noite
by Lukillthemall
Summary: É mais do que óbvio que Hermione e Pansy se odeiam. Mas, será que há algo além do ódio profundo entre as duas garotas? Provavelmente não.Ou, pelo menos, é o que Hermione pensa. /Historia originalmente postada no Nyah! , criada e editada por mim.
1. Capítulo 1  Rivais

PDV - Hermione

E lá estava eu, saindo de novo com raiva da aula de Poções. Era tanta injustiça comigo. Prof. Snape era injusto comigo. Malfoy, apesar de tantos nascidos trouxas na escola, parecia achar mais interessante implicar comigo. Senti algumas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. E ELA! Só de pensar naquela garota, senti uma onda de fúria me invadindo. Na tentativa de parar de tremer, fechei o punho com tanta força que cheguei a sentir um pouco de sangue escorrendo e uma marca de unha que ficaria por um bom tempo. Argh, como ela podia ser tão irritante? Parecia simplesmente ignorar Harry e Rony, "Rivais" de seu namorado escroto. Não, ela queria a sua própria rival, alguem que ela odiasse como ninguem. E TINHA que ser eu. "Bom, se é isso o que ela quer, é isso que ela vai ter."

Despertando do blábláblá em minha mente, fui me olhar no espelho do banheiro em que eu estava chorando escondida. Me arrumei e sequei os olhos. A proxima aula seria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com a Sonserina. Estava determinada a não deixar a Parkinson me vencer. Afinal, aquilo nao passava de uma disputa para ver quem aguenta mais. Abri a porta e me surpreendi.

-Indo a algum lugar, Granger? - a Parkinson perguntou com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto, que eu tanto odiava. Ela devia ter me seguido quando saí das masmorras e ficou lá, me esperando..

-Só para a nossa proxima aula, Parkinson - Destaquei o nome dela com um tom de voz que a enlouquecia de ódio. Mas se ela ficou irritada, foi só por um segundo, logo o olhar sarcástico dela voltou e ela sorriu falsamente.- Vamos juntas?

-Claro - foi só o que ela respondeu, parecia que a minha pergunta a havia deixado um pouco surpresa.

Caminhamos em silêncio até as portas que levavam para fora do castelo. O estranho era que nenhuma das duas parecia quebrar o silêncio com alfinetadas uma na outra. Foi só quando abrimos as portas lentamente e por ela passamos, que Parkinson abriu a boca.

-Então Granger, animada para a aula com seu amiguinho Hagrid?

-Muito mesmo, e você? - nao consegui segurar o desprezo na frase.

-Lógico né, se ele me atacar eu sei que você vai me proteger.- Cerrei os dentes e respirei fundo. Ela olhava pelo canto de olho pra mim, com um olhar esperançoso.

-É, ia mesmo - consegui dizer, revirando os olhos para ela. Ela riu. O som foi como.. bom, nao sei explicar, mas foi estranho. A minha reaçao á sua risada me assustou, e me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

Finalmente, íamos chegando à cabana do Hagrid, eu com os livros abraçados no corpo. Ela os jogava para cima, fazia brincadeiras só para me provocar. Provavelmente ela achava(e com toda a razao) que cada mísero movimento me dava vontade de socá-la. Parecia extremamente infantil. Me deu vontade de fazer o mesmo, de nao precisar ser sempre a CDF certinha. Ignorei.

Fomos as primeiras a chegar, o que nos deu tempo de trocar olhares de raiva e poucas palavras. Era agradável.

-Onde você estava, Mione? - Rony e Harry tinham chegado, sentaram-se ao meu lado e eu nao gostei disso. Não sabia o porque. Só nao queria que eles grudassem em mim de novo. Ultimamente tudo o que eles faziam me irritava. - Eu e Harry te procuramos mas nao vimos você.

-Eu vim direto para cá - estava mentindo, mas eu nao me importava mais em mentir para eles.

-A tá. É que eu pensei que você estava mal, saiu tão brava da aula.. - Harry falou.

-Não, eu tô bem, eu tô ótima. - Forçei um sorriso para eles e virei o rosto. Fiquei surpresa por meus olhos terem caído automaticamente em cima dos da Parkinson, que olhava pra mim com uma expressão divertida. Ela riu. De novo. Eu revirei os olhos.

Depois disso, quase não falei mais com os garotos. Nem com ninguém. Na hora do jantar, fiquei muito calada. Mas comi bastante. Acho que até demais. Me senti igual ao Ronald quando engoli minha 3ª coxa de frango. Mas me sentia observada, e desconfortável. Olhei para frente, e de novo encontrei ela com o olhar imediatamente. Ela olhava para mim discretamente enquanto comia e conversava com Malfoy. Ele ria e colocava os braços em volta dela. Um calor passou pelo meu corpo e senti meu rosto esquentando. Desviei o olhar. Não me importava com Malfoy nem com ela. A odiava.

Não odiava? Sim, tenho certeza que sim.

Levantei e fui para o dormitório das garotas sem avisar ninguém. Estava cansada, e adormeci quase imediatamente. Talvez tudo passasse no dia seguinte.

Talvez.


	2. Capítulo 2  Por que nao me nota?

PDV Hermione

Acordei, meio sonolenta, com as garotas me sacudindo. "Acorda Hermione, vai se atrasar", elas diziam. Sorri ao perceber que eu não ligava. Minha mente não estava mais apenas nos estudos e nas aulas. E meu sorriso se apagou quando lembrei, enquanto me trocava, do dia anterior.

A primeira aula era de Transfiguração, com a Prof. McGonagall. Fui apressada para meu lugar, deixando a mente vagar. Harry olhou para o lado, para mim, e parecia preocupado.

-Mione, você tá legal? Está com olheiras enormes.- como sempre, me irritei com ele. Ele e Rony não ajudavam em nada! Me forçei a ficar calma.

-Estou ótima, _de novo_, eu já te disse que estou bem.- fui fria e indiferente. Desviei os olhos dos dele, incomodada, e me concentrei na aula.

McGonagall, como sempre, passou exercícios, e como sempre, Harry e Rony não conseguiram fazer muita coisa, e eu fui a primeira a terminar. Não me gabava disso, achava uma coisa entediante. Falando em entediante, as aulas passaram muito lentamente nesse dia. Na hora do almoço, comi bastante rápido, iria direto para a biblioteca.

Foi o que eu fiz. Fui para lá e fiquei pesquisando e fazendo meus trabalhos. Mas novamente me senti observada. Olhava em volta, e nada. Ignorei a sensação e corri para a próxima aula. 'Poções, argh poções, não aguento mais aqueles sonserinos' pensei.

Chegando na sala, os garotos tentaram falar comigo. Disse à eles que não estava com humor para conversar. E então Malfoy e seus cachorrinhos adestrados entraram na sala. Desviei o olhar. Não queria ver a mesma cena da véspera.

PDV Pansy

Ela tinha ido embora tão cedo no dia anterior. Granger.. No começo não gostava de pensar nela, mas agora já havia me acostumado. Draco nem suspeitava. Ele achava mesmo que só odiava ela.

Esperei o dia todo pelos dois tempos de Poções. Ficava cada vez mais ansiosa. Quando entrei lá com Draco, ela estava sentada meio afastada dos amiguinhos dela. Sua expressão era de tristeza. Ela olhava para mim. Um segundo depois, ela desviou os olhos para o livro, e eu fiquei olhando para ela. É o que sempre fazia, sempre com ela ao alcance do meu olhar.

Quando começamos a aula, voltamos nossa atenção para o que Prof. Snape explicava, pois não podíamos nos dar o luxo de ir mal em sua matéria. Mas minha atenção não estava totalmente voltada para o professor. Eu olhava para ela de esguelha. Quando começamos com o exercício, ouvi ela dizendo para Longbottom, com quem fazia par:

"Não, Neville, você tem que mexer _assim_". Aproveitei o momento para provocá-la em voz alta.

-Quando a Granger vai arrumar isso que ela chama de cabelo? - Perguntei, inocentemente, para Draco, e vi ela olhando com raiva para mim. Ri, mas não pela piada que havia feito. Ri porque ela ficava linda quando me olhava com raiva. Na verdade, ela ficava linda olhando para mim, nao importava a expressao em seu rosto.

Logo desisti de prestar atenção na aula, e me percebi olhando para ela, querendo no fundo que ela me notasse. Quando Snape mandou que entregássemos a poção, eu fui saindo da sala e me escondi, esperando ela passar. Ela saiu com Potter e Weasley.

-Esperem um pouco gente, eu já vou indo- ela falou. Gelei. Será que ela sabia que eu estava ali?

-Mas Mione, a gente vai se atrasar- O ruivo irritante falou.

-Vão sem mim vai, eu ja tô indo.

Eles foram se afastando.. Esperei quase sem respirar.

-Sei que está aí Parkinson.- MERDA, então ela sabia mesmo

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui Granger? - perguntei sínica, como quem não quer nada.

-Porque eu VI você saindo da sala e não te ouvi indo muito longe.

-E agora você presta atenção em mim? - perguntei com falsa surpresa e levantei as sobrancelhas.

-Não. Presto atenção nos detalhes, só isso.

-Como você é nerd! Dá licença que tenho mais pra fazer- começei a passar por ela para ir embora, não queria que ela desconfiasse.

-Porque você se escondeu hein?- Ela desconfiou.

-Por nada, Granger, não é da sua conta o que eu faço.

-É da minha conta sim, porque sou monitora e se você estiver aprontando alguma coisa-

-Eu também sou monitora, Granger, esqueceu?- interrompi sua fala e fui de encontro a ela, que arregalou os olhos, tropeçando para trás. Prendi seus braços na parede.

-Me solta, Parkinson, que saco!

-Vai morrer se falar palavrão, Granger? - Apertei ainda mais seus braços na parede e tratei de impedí-la de fugir, prendendo suas pernas com as minhas. O resultado foi a aproximação de nossos corpos.

Era incrível, como eu odiava aquela certinha. Mas meu corpo todo tremeu quando ela finalmente desistiu de lutar e olhou nos meus olhos com raiva. Abriu a boca, provavelmente para dar uma bronca, mas no momento a soltei e fui embora sem falar uma palavra.

PDV Hermione

Parkinson é louca! Só pode! Tem que ser! Mas se ela é louca, o que eu sou, e porque gostei tanto de quando ela se aproximou de mim?

-Para de ser besta Hermione, você odeia essa sonserina nojenta.- murmurei pra mim mesma e fui ao encontro de meus amigos.

Já não sabia se a odiava mesmo.


	3. Capítulo 3   Sentimentos

PDV HERMIONE

Dois dias se passaram depois da cena com a Parkinson na aula de Poções. E eu acordei pensando naquilo, de novo. O jeito como seu rosto ficou perto do meu.. como seu corpo fazia pressão em mim.. Balançei a cabeça, como que para afastar os pensamentos de minha mente.

Em vez disso, pensei em Harry e Rony. Os dois estavam muito chateados comigo, porque, bom, porque eu estava sendo uma filha da mãe com eles, não estava? Mas eu mesma não entendia o que acontecia comigo. Sentia tanta raiva dos dois..

Levantei da cama, dessa vez mais cedo que as garotas. Me arrumei e corri para a biblioteca, era lá onde eu poderia me isolar dos meninos. Chegando lá, ofegando, sentei e abri meu livro. Precisava fazer várias lições. Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Snape, Hagrid.. Todos nos encheram de tarefas.

Suspirei e olhei feio para a pilha de livros na minha frente. "Posso fazer isso depois", pensei. Mas então, o que faria, com tanto tempo livre até a primeira aula? Peguei novamente meus livros e começei a vagar pela escola. Quando percebi aonde meus pés me levavam, parei subitamente. Droga, de novo esse lugar. Olhei em volta. As mesmas pedras bem posicionadas, as mesmas estátuas, as mesmas lembranças de Parkinson. Fechei a cara e dei meia volta. Já estava voltando para o salão principal. Mudara de ideia e queria tomar café da manhã. Ou qualquer coisa. Só queria sair daquele lugar.

Mal saí do corredor, ouvi a voz fria e sarcástica que eu conhecia muito bem vindo da sombra do corredor. Congelei.

-Olá Granger, então você também quis dar uma olhada aqui? Porque, hein? Te traz.. Lembranças? - Parkinson saiu das sombras. Ela pronunciou a última palavra bem lentamente, enquanto olhava fixamente em meus olhos. Tremi. Odiava aqueles olhos frios. Odiava aqueles cabelos curtos e negros. Odiava aquele rosto sarcástico, e aquele sorriso torto. Parecia que cada pedaço dela zombava de mim. Ela foi chegando mais perto, e minha respiração ficou descompassada.

-Lembranças, Parkinson? Não sei do que está falando. - Gaguejei, me sentindo uma idiota. Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi diferente, tinha algo que o fazia diferente, algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

-Você sabe, Granger, sei que sabe.

-Você é completamente louca. Tchau, não vou ficar aqui. - começei a andar para longe, mas suas mãos se fecharam em meu braço. O toque dela me causou arrepios. Ela notou. Olhei raivosamente para ela, e seus olhos me prenderam por alguns segundos. Ou minutos? Não sabia dizer, simplesmente a encarei e tive uma estranha vontade de tocar seu rosto. Lutei novamente contra a vontade. Que sensações eram aquelas, tão estranhas, em meu corpo?  
>Finalmente consegui me desvencilhar de suas mãos que me apertavam, e corri para longe.<p>

Estava nervosa. E de repente me veio o porque de seu sorriso ser diferente. Não havia sarcasmo algum nele, nem em seus olhos. O costumeiro tom de zombaria sumira de sua voz, e seu sorriso era sincero.

PDV PANSY

Acordei descansada, e feliz. Nas masmorras, tudo era tão frio e aconchegante. Me troquei sem pressa e com a mente calma. Foi então que percebi o porque estava assim, feliz e calma, nos últimos dois dias. Fora aquela cena que me fez feliz. E ela ainda vagava livremente pela minha mente. Me fazia ver mais cores do que normalmente via. Me fazia ver mais beleza nas águas do Lago, no verde que cobria a Floresta Proibida.

Era tão óbvio, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho, que eu sentisse aquilo por ela. Granger.. Não, não Granger. Hermione. Hermione era quem eu mais odiara nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Mas agora estava claro que me apaixonei por ela. O pensamento me fez rir. Ela era linda, e eu a queria para mim.

Ainda estava cedo, só haviam algumas garotas no salão comunal. Passei por elas, meio indiferente. Meu sorriso luminoso parecia não querer deixar meu rosto. Comecei a andar a esmo pelo castelo, e percebi que ir de novo ao lugar onde a cena aconteceu.

Meus pés batiam no solo de um jeito leve. Nunca havia me sentido assim, leve desse jeito. Eu estava determinada a conquistar Hermione.

Cheguei no corredor, mas não estava sozinha. Sorri ao vê-la no mesmo lugar que eu, talvez pelo mesmo motivo. Eu não deveria criar esperanças. Mas não consegui evitar. Ela estava tão linda, seus olhos castanhos esquadrinhando o corredor. Fiquei na sombra, para que ela não me visse. Suspirou e ficou um tempo ali, olhando em volta. De repente, ficou nervosa e começou a voltar. Percebi que não queria que ela fosse embora, então apareci.

A frase ficou flutuando no ar em volta dela, quando ela congelou. Olhou para mim, e só nesse momento, saí das sombras.

-Lembranças, Parkinson? Não sei do que está falando.- Ela se fez de santa, mas gaguejou. Finalmente, abri um sorriso, e ele saiu tão sincero, tão cheio de tudo o que sentia por ela, que ela achou estranho, ficou olhando para mim.

-Você sabe, Granger, sei que sabe. - disfarçei a tristeza em minha voz, não queria que ela percebesse, não queria ser fraca. Eu não era. Era a Parkinson nojenta que ela odiava. Mas queria tanto que ela sentisse algo além de ódio.

Ela disse alguma coisa, mas não captei as palavras, porque no momento seguinte ela começou a andar, como se quisesse sair dali o mais rápido possível. Isso doeu.

Segurei seu braço e ela se arrepiou. Tive um impulso de rir, mas no momento não consegui. A encarei por um bom tempo, e ela conseguiu sair de meu aperto. Enquanto ela corria para longe de mim, meu coração ia caindo em pedaços.

Parecia que minha felicidade tinha sido sugada. Resolvi dar ouvidos, pela primeira vez, à minha imensa vontade de chorar. Entrei no banheiro feminino em que a vi chorando antes. Nada mais justo do que derramar minhas lágrimas no mesmo lugar que aquela garota que eu tanto amava.

PDV HERMIONE

Porque me senti tão mal depois que deixei o corredor, eu não saberia dizer. Só sei que aquela vontade de comer, ou fazer alguma outra coisa, sumiu no momento em que Parkinson me tocou. Era tão estranho, eu me sentira tão diferente perto dela. Não sabia mais o que fazer, então caminhei lentamente até a sombra de minha árvore preferida nos terrenos do castelo.

Queria conversar sobre o que sentia com alguém. Mas logo lembrei que Harry e Rony estavam bravos comigo. E que eram sentimentos estranhos demais para eles entenderem.

-Mione, posso falar com você? - Foi a voz de Gina que me despertou. Tinha até esquecido dela nos últimos dias. Sorri para ela e assenti com a cabeça.

-Senta, Gina.

-Tá, Okay. - Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, respirou tudo e começou a falar- Olha, eu vi que você está muito estranha com meu irmão e com Harry. Mas não é só isso, eu percebi que você tá diferente, meio distante. Queria que você soubesse que pode contar comigo se quiser..  
>Incrível, ela parecia ter lido meus pensamentos de dois minutos atrás.<p>

-E tem outra coisa- ela disse, dessa vez mais séria, e minha atenção se voltou totalmente para ela. - Eu ouvi uma coisa estranha quando estava andando no castelo. Eu ouvi uma pessoa chorando. - Arregalei os olhos. Quem sairia chorando por aí essa hora da manhã? - Mione, era uma garota.

-Gina, depois a gente fala sobre isso.. Agora eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Não Mione, agora eu não posso. Eu preciso fazer outras coisas, mas mais tarde você me procura tá? - Fiquei chocada, como ela podia me tratar assim, do nada me deixar sozinha? Percebi que era assim que eu estava tratando ela nos últimos dias.

E fui eu quem teve vontade de chorar. Mas segurei as lágrimas. Pisquei com força várias vezes, e fui tomar o meu café da manhã.

Mais um sorriso falso no rosto.


	4. Capítulo 4  Finalmente

PDV PANSY

É. Pois é. Eu, Pansy Parkinson, chorando miseravelmente no banheiro feminino, e por causa de uma Sangue Ruim. Hermione Granger. Eu não podia acreditar que estava chorando por ela. Me sentia cada vez mais ridícula á medida que as lágrimas caíam.

Alguém poderia imaginar que EU ficaria assim por causa dela? Obviamente não.

Eu era uma Sonserina. Não ia ficar chorando assim, sem dignidade, em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia me ver. Mas toda essa arrogância sumiu assim que lembrei de seus olhos. E a tristeza voltou. Será que só eu senti alguma coisa aquele dia? Será que ela realmente me odiava, pura e simplesmente me odiava?

-Não, Pansy, você vai tirar isso a limpo, e vai ser logo. - Levantei e abri a porta do banheiro. Não ficaria mais ali aquela manhã.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PDV HERMIONE

Harry e Rony já tinham acordado a essa hora. Sentei, um pouco longe deles, pois era visível que ainda estavam irritados comigo. Respirei fundo e começei a comer. A comida tinha gosto de papelão, era horrível. Queria tanto poder parar de pensar na Parkinson. Mas não conseguia. Nesse momento, a vi entrando pela porta.

Ela olhou pra mim, os olhos frios e molhados se demoraram tanto nos meus que parecia que o mundo tinha congelado. Mas então ela se movimentou. Por um momento, pensei que viria até mim. Mas não veio. Sentou-se do lado de Malfoy, mas diferente das outras noites, não passou os braços por seu pescoço, nem falou nada para ele. Na verdade, ela se sentou por apenas 10 segundos, pegou algo que Goyle segurava e, sem dizer mais uma palavra, se levantou e saiu pela mesma porta que usara para entrar.

Quando levantou, mesmo a metros de distância, pude sentir seu cheiro invadindo minhas narinas. Olhei para os lados, mas ninguém parecia ter sentido a súbita fragrância aconchegante. Quando ela saiu, chequei os meus horários. Mais tarde teria Runas Antigas. Normalmente, eu nem sequer cogitaria a opção de matar aula. Mas, como estas não eram condições normais..

Me levantei e andei para a saída. Vi, pelo canto de olho, Harry me olhando torto. Saí rápido de lá, queria encontrar a Parkinson logo. Vaguei por um bom tempo na escola procurando-a, e de repente lembrei que ela devia estar na aula.. Deprimida, dei meia volta e permiti aos meus pés andarem sem rumo nenhum. Portanto, não estava prestando atenção quando virei um corredor e trombei com alguém.

-Cuidado, você pode se machucar assim. - Caramba, e não é que era a voz arrogante que eu tanto desejava ouvir? - O que está fazendo aqui, Granger? Sua aula já começou.

-A sua também, Parkinson. - Dessa vez, me permiti falar livremente, não ia mais tentar esconder. - Eu estava te procurando.

Ela deu um sorriso torto que me encantou, era lindo. Olhei para aqueles lábios..

-Me procurando? Mas o que quer comigo, Granger? - disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-E-eu.. Não tenho c-certeza..- Não consegui formular uma frase que não mostrasse minha fraqueza no momento. Mas ela quebrou o encanto, revirando os olhos e voltando ao seu tom zombeteiro de sempre.

-Granger, você sabe bem que tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar conversando com você. - Fiquei com muita raiva, estava prestes a expressar meus sentimentos e ela disse isso! - Tchau, boa sorte fazendo.. o que quer que vocês nerds façam.

-Agora você vai ficar aqui e me escutar! - Minha voz saiu mais alta do que deveria, tremendo com a raiva. Agarrei seu braço e a puxei para mais perto, mas provavelmente usei força demais, pois um segundo depois nós estávamos praticamente grudadas.  
>Ela não falou mais nada, apenas mirou meu rosto e me empurrou contra a parede, dessa vez levemente, olhando em meus olhos.<p>

-Hermione - ela suspirou, e se aproximou tanto, que eu poderia me afogar naqueles olhos meio cinzentos. Nossos lábios estavam quase juntos.. Só mais um pouco.. Mais um pouquinho..

-PARKINSON, SOLTA ELA. - ouvi um estampido e Pansy voou de meus braços. - Mione, você tá bem? - Era Rony, ele apontava a varinha para Pansy (depois do que aconteceu, fiz uma nota mental. "Chamar a Parkinson de Pansy."), que se contorcia de dor no chão.

-RONALD WEASLEY! Você não fez isso! - Saquei minha varinha, e, aproveitando o momento em que Rony me olhava confuso, lançei nele a primeira azaração que passou pela minha cabeça. Enquanto ele tentava correr, com as pernas descontroladas, para longe de nós, me abaixei para ver se Pansy estava bem.

Seu rosto estava queimado, em algumas partes. Não sabia como Ronald conseguira lançar algo desse nível em alguém, sendo que ele nem sabia transfigurar um pássaro em um cálice. Mas nada disso importava, porque sua expressão não era de raiva, nem dor, nem desespero. Ela sorria para mim, e enquanto eu tentava levantá-la, os braços tremendo, ela selou nossos lábios docemente e se segurou em meu pescoço.


End file.
